Second Chances
by Cookielova
Summary: If you had a second chance, wouldn't you take it?


**Second Chances – one shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. At all. But I would love to own it if I could…I know many of us would! XD**

**PS: To all my fans for The Amendment of Jenna, I still won't be able to update just as yet so please wait patiently~! Please enjoy my first ever one-shot. I hope you enjoy~**

It was Friday night. I had finally asked Lelou out. I was so happy; my love would at least be able to spend a night with me. I've loved Lelou ever since I saw how nice he was, when he first helped this elderly couple after a car accident. Even if he acts stoic and aloof at school, everyone in the student council knows that he's a nice person once you get to know him. He acts like he doesn't want people to get close to him, and I wonder why? I may be the first to find out, and I must. I must become part of Lelouch's heart.

My phone rings and I flip it open, "Hello?"

"Hey Shirley, it's Lelouch. Just wanted to remind you that there's going to be a bad storm around the time after the play at the theatre tonight. Make sure you wear something warm and I'll bring an umbrella. See you soon." Lelou hangs up before I could say anything. I smile softly and close my phone, placing it down on my dressing table.

I sigh and look at myself in the mirror. For tonight's play I had worn a pale yellow dress with red ribbons and a white jacket to match. I sat on the edge of my bed and slipped into my white strapped heels and grabbed a handbag from my closet.

A series of knocks come from the front door. I smile happily and run out the hall, hugging my mother before I opened the door, "Hello Shirley. Are you ready?" Lelou smiles.

"I…uh you can come inside if you want. Mother would like to meet you." I smile and point to mother who was waving at him.

"Sure." Lelou wiped his feet on the mat and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hello dear. You must be Lelouch Lamperouge. My daughter has told me much about you. Here, please sit down." Mother gestured to the couch and I blushed. Why do mothers always have to embarrass their children?

"Oh really? Well I hope they were good things." Lelou smiles charmingly at me and my blush deepens. He sits down on the couch and I sit next to him, mother sitting on the opposite couch.

"So how were you going to travel to the play, Lelouch?" Mother asks.

Lelou answered, "By motor bike. It has a side car Shirley can sit on. It's completely safe, I assure you."

He sends me a reassuring smile and I smile back.

"Very well, I entrust Shirley's safety I your hands. So, Lelouch, tell me about yourself? Where do you live?" Mother questions. I gulp nervously, knowing where and why Lelouch resided at his home.

"You see, I live on campus with my younger sister and a maid. We were allowed to live there and both my parents are dead and my younger sister is blind and crippled. I am very fortunate that the Ashfords let us stay in our own suite at the Academy."

I place my hand on his lap and lightly squeeze his thigh. He smiles sadly and places his hand on my own.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss. If there's anything we can help with I'll be sure to do-"Mother sympathises.

"No, it's quite alright. You've already given me something that can't be replaced." Lelou smiles.

"What may that be?" Mother asks. I blush at his answer.

"Your lovely daughter Shirley of course. I couldn't ask for a better person to brighten my day and to be by my side. Shirley is one of the best things that's ever happened in my life, and I glad it was me who befriended her." Lelou smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulder, his other still attached to my hand.

"Very well, I think it is nearly time for the play. Have fun you two!" Mother stands up and leaves the room, walking upstairs to her bedroom.

There was silence as she left. Finally, I had the courage to speak first,"Uh…Lelou…did you mean those things you said about me?"

He turns to face me completely and tucks a strand of my loose ginger hair behind my ear, "Of course. You're like, my little ray of sunshine."

I laugh and put my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Lelou…I love you."

There, I had finally said it. Three words that were itching to come out of my mouth.

Lelou's body tenses and I break the embrace, "I…I love you too Shirley." Lelou smiles softly.

I feel tears prickle my eyes and I clutch my handbag, "Come on Lelou, the show can't wait for us."

Lelou looks around, his eyes resting on the watch, "Oh, I'm sure we have lots of time."

He grins and pushes me down on the couch by my shoulders, pinning me down,"L-Lelou..?"

He smiles and placed his hands on my cheeks, "Close your eyes Shirley."

I bite my lip and close them hesitantly. What did Lelou want? He just confessed to me as I did but why do I feel weird. Isn't this it? What I wanted? I wanted to be a part of Lelou's heart. But why..?

I feel his breath near my lips. I part my lips and feel his warm lips on mine. I moan in happiness, bringing my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me.

We break the kiss when we run out of breath and press our foreheads together, "Lelou…" I whisper.

He smiles and pecks my cheek, "Now I think we'll be late for the show. Or do you want to skip it?" he suggests.

I blush, "We could hang out in my room if you want."

He nods and sits back up, offering a hand to me which I graciously take, and we walk towards my room hand in hand.

My geass is to make a person express their true feelings. I used it on Lelou, just to make sure. In my last life, he had turned out to be a masked rebel who killed my father. But now I had a second chance, and with my geass power, I can make the world a gentler place.

**A/N:**

**Oooh shnap. Who thought she had geass? This is just a one shot of my second favourite pairing in Code Geass that involves Lelouch- Shirley x Lelouch. I can't think of good enough ship names for them but Shirlulu is the closest I got to an alright sounding one. Anyways, to make the 'story' simple to understand, Shirley went to C's world after she died, ne? Because she had been geassed before. So God thought that she could have a second chance as such, and granted her geass to boot. PS: this idea is also for another fanfiction I'm going to publish around next year.**

**So yeah, Shirley has geass in this world. A world where Britannia and Japan had a tie in the war and decided to negotiate via legal terms. Geass is still real, Lelouch is still a prince, and Suzaku is also in hiding after his father died, under the name of Suzaku Okayama. Kallen is a Britannian noble and doesn't really hate Britannia anymore, and lives with both her father and her mother and brother Naoto. She is still friends with Ohgi and unfortunately, Tamaki. Marianne still died and C.2 is dead. V.2 was never born and that is why the emperor didn't want to conqueror Japan as much. Britannia only wanted to conquer Japan because of Sakuradite. Knightmare frames are only prototypes and were not used in the second pacific war. Japan and Britannia collaborated with their top scientists to make the knightmare frames for military purposes. Lelouch lived in hiding because Nunnally had wanted it. There are a few character changes in terms of personality but that is to be expected, as it is a parallel world after all. When Shirley was transported to the parallel world she was also given knowledge about the world by God. She also found out more about geass and that Lelouch also had one, but not anymore.**

**Anyways, this was a one shot idea, I just wanted Shirley to have another chance to make Lelouch fall in love with her, instead of her falling for him each time she was reborn.**

**Hope you have a nice day and please review~!**

**-Cookielova **


End file.
